


My Angel

by DESTIELSHIPPER13



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, My work - Freeform, Original Content - Freeform, Other, angel - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELSHIPPER13/pseuds/DESTIELSHIPPER13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a sonnet (poem) I wrote a couple years ago and I haven't posted anything for a while so I thought I'd share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

Your eyes are as blue as the raging sea

Your smile as bright as the radiant sun

So pure and kind, unconditionally

My love, I fear, has already begun

You are my angel you watch over me

The mark you left can never be undone

So pure, so kind, like honey from a bee

For you to the moon and back I would run.

Your wings hold me close so we cannot part

My guardian angel so good and bright 

Polluted my brain and eclipsed my heart

You light up my world, you light up my night

My guardian angel, so great and tall,

My guardian angel, comes when I call


End file.
